ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Amprey
The Amprey are a species from Earth-83. They also seem to exist in Earth-775775. Overview The Amprey are a sapient humanoid species from the planet Volron, being the dominant species on the planet. Their bodies contain high amounts of electricity, which they are generally able to control in various ways. They are extremely technologically advanced, helped along by the fact that they can power most things with their own innate abilities. In spite of this, the majority of their planet's natural landscape remains relatively underdeveloped, as they find their natural environments very comfortable. Subtypes One of the most striking things about the Amprey is the fact that they have 18 different subtypes, each suited to different environments. Though most subtypes come in "electric" colors such as white, yellow, and blue, other colors, such as green or red, are not unheard of. A total of 6 Amprey subtypes have been revealed so far, though more may appear in the future. Every subtype has a form of Electrokinesis and Lightning Travel, but more specific side powers are generally unique to each type. ---- Curzi ---- 's DNA sample of a Curzi Amprey.|x225px]] Largely considered to be the "original" Amprey type, the Curzi live in barren, rocky environments without many notable geological features. The Curzi have a jagged head and pointed fingers, with a yellow body and a trapezoid-shaped eye. Their unique ability is known as "Environmental Recharge", which allows them to drain latent electric energy from the surrounding environment to repower themselves. ---- Anpe ---- 's DNA sample of an Anpe Amprey.|x225px|left]] Notable for having a generally pacifist attitude, Anpe live in flat, grassy plains and grasslands. They have more rounded features than the other Amprey subtypes, notably being the only subtype without spikes or jagged edges anywhere on their heads. They have a yellow color, and their unique ability, known as "Longshot", allows them to fire electric blasts with the accuracy of a sniper rifle barehanded. ---- Dero ---- 's DNA sample of a Dero Amprey.|x225px]] Known for their bravado and dynamic attitude, Dero Amprey live in the skies above Volron's surface, flying effortlessly among the clouds. Dero have a white body with multiple spikes located on their head, shoulders, arms, and legs. Their unique ability is the power to fly without having to transform into lightning first, giving them far more control and combat capability during flight. ---- Aquavol ---- 's DNA sample of an Aquavol Amprey.|x225px|left]] The only Amprey type adapted to an underwater environment, the Aquavol live in Volron's multiple oceanic regions. They have an aqua-colored body with swooping spikes on their arms and head. Their eye is shaped similarly to diving goggles, and they have a large dorsal fin jutting out of their back. They have multiple minor abilities that allow them to live comfortably underwater, most notably the power to accurately control their Electrokinesis in the water. ---- Dwarvol ---- 's DNA sample of a Dwarvol Amprey.|x225px]] Having a relatively reclusive attitude, the Dwarvol Amprey live in large mines underneath the surface of Volron. Their bodies are relatively short and stout compared to most Amprey, with spikes sticking out of their torso, elbows, and knees. Their unique abilities are their ehanced strength and durability, which allow them to thrive in harsh mining environments. ---- Jungohm ---- Known for their playful demeanors and connection to nature, the Jungohm Amprey live in the thick of large tropical rainforests. Notable for its unique green color, their bodies have thorn-like spikes located on their head, arms, and legs. Their unique ability, known as "Live Wire", allows them to create vines from their bodies that can be used to conduct electricity like living electric cables. Abilities Aside from the aforementioned abilities unique to the various Amprey subtypes, every Amprey shares two abilities: Electrokinesis, which allows them to produce and control electricity in various ways, and Lightning Travel, which allows them to transform into bolts of lightning and shoot towards a general direction. Weaknesses The majority of an Amprey's abilities are made moot when facing an enemy immune to electricity. In addition, all Amprey, save for the Aquavol, are unable to properly control their Electrokinesis underwater. Notable Amprey Earth-83 *Electrolite (The Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Amprey) *Electrolite (Tech 10: Rebooted) (The SpecTrix's DNA sample of several Amprey subtypes) *Overdrive (The StarTrix's DNA sample of an Amprey) Earth-775775 *Dipswitch (Mutant Amprey of an unknown subtype) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Tech 10 Category:Earth-83 Category:Earth-775775 Category:Amprey Category:Aliens